


Hot Nerds

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [114]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Dirty Talk, Episode: s02e07 The Usual Suspects, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that scene in The Usual Suspects when Sam was trying to figure out the password to some vic's computer and he said it would take 30 minutes? This is a missing scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Nerds

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 episode 7 The Usual Suspects

"Dude, can you  _please_ stop making that noise?"

"What noise?"

_"Dean."_

"Alright nerd. I'll leave you to do your nerd stuff."

"Thank you."

"Nerds are pretty hot though."

"What now, Dean?"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Just wait thirty minutes. You can last thirty minutes, just... please."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just said nerds are hot, but whatever."

"...What?"

"I have a big thing for nerds. Didn't you know?"

"Dean..."

"Yeah. They just get me so hot. Computer nerds especially. Y'know, the ones with the big hands and the long fingers."

"What are you trying to do?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just thought you'd want to know that you're my kind of nerd."

"Is that it?"

"No. I think you might also want to know that I love having certain nerd's cocks in my mouth."

"Dean, I'm trying to concentrate."

"And I'm super bored. Let me suck your dick."

"But I need to-"

"You can crack a password while I suck you. C'mon, Sammy."

"I don't know..."

"Please?"

"Jesus Christ, get over here." 

"Be patient baby. We have all night."


End file.
